尼爾貝斯卡神殿
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions * '''類型''': 莫古利王活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/news_banner_FFT_NelveskaTemple.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[提亞馬特討伐]] * '''活動時間''': 4/5/19 16:00 - 4/19/19 15:59 * '''兌換時間''': 4/5/19 16:00 - 4/26/19 15:59 King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 特有裝備能力 戰鬥資訊 Once-a-Day= Once-a-Day Special Quest! 4/5 - 19 }} |-| BGN= Nelveska Temple - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Archer]] |boss = [[Black Mage]] |drop = }} |-| INT= Nelveska Temple - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Archer]] [[Black Mage]] |boss = [[Knight]] |drop = }} |-| ADV= Nelveska Temple - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal ice and wind damage to an enemy |mission-3 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Archer]] [[Black Mage]] [[Knight]] |boss = [[Hydra (FFT)|Hydra]] |drop = }} |-| PRO= Nelveska Temple - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal earth damage 2 times or more to an enemy |mission-3 = Use magic 2 or more times |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Archer]] [[Black Mage]] [[Hydra (FFT)|Hydra]] [[Knight]] |boss = [[Cockatrice (FFT)|Cockatrice]] |drop = }} |-| ELT= Nelveska Temple - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Get a chain of 6 or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Archer]] [[Black Mage]] [[Cockatrice (FFT)|Cockatrice]] [[Hydra (FFT)|Hydra]] [[Knight]] |boss = [[Construct 7]] |drop = }} |-| LGD= Nelveska Temple - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No recovery magic |mission-3 = Evoke an esper |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Archer]] [[Black Mage]] [[Cockatrice (FFT)|Cockatrice]] [[Hydra (FFT)|Hydra]] [[Knight]] |boss = [[Construct 7]] |drop = }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See [[Talk:Nelveska Temple|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. **[[Golden Bomb]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[Ultima Demon]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * [[Map|Maps]] will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use [[Escape]] to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Defensive Freeze]], [[Rikku's Pouch]] or [[World Destroyer]] to break their defenses. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Hero's Rime]] from [[Siren]] or [[Apollo Harp]] to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * Taking bonus units into the Once-a-Day Special Quest will reward bonus currency upon its completion. Videos